PS I Loathe You
by babii-brunette-x
Summary: Follows the PC after Bratfest at Tiffany's. Assorted Pairings. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or previous ideas, Lisi Harrison does. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**P.S. I Loathe You**

**Massie Block: **Is more than happy to have her alpha status back at BOCD. Those backstabbing LBRs will get what's coming to them X2. Now that the boyfast is over, watch out BOCD - Massie Block is suddenly the most eligible bachelorette… but what about Dempsey, and more importantly, what about Derrington?

**Claire Lyons: **Doesn't know what to do! On the one hand, her heart is ah-bviously still Cam's, but she just can't deal with him right now. He's been sending her ah-million text messages but she hasn't returned any of them. She might just stick with the boyfast – the problem is she can't keep him out of her mind for more than 5 minutes.

**Alicia Rivera: **Com-puh-leet-lee hearts her life. What more could a girl ask for? Her BFFs are back in the main building and she has a total HART boyfriend. Everything seems perf… right? Her birthday is coming up… can you say par-tay? Hopefully nothing _bad _will happen…

**Dylan Marvil: **Still trying to lose that gawd-awful baby fat... like wtf? She will though, it's only a matter of time. Once she does, looks like there's going to be some competition. The only question is… for whom?

**Kristen Gregory: **Finally convinced her parents to let her go to Alicia's b-day party. Like, thank gawd. Griffin might be completely out of reach, but there's still that summer hawty Dune. Hmm… we'll see about that one.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

Friday, May 7th

5:46 P.M.

"Massie…MASSIE! Are you even listening to me?" Claire waved her hand in front of Massie's blank face, completely exasperated. "I just told you that I hated your new Rock & Republic jeans and you ah-greed!"

"Um… what? Wait, you mean the Kasandra in Ruthless Bolt? No way! Thanks ah-million Kuh-laire." Massie shot her a withering glance. "And what made you think I even cared what you thought?"

Claire rolled her eyes. Sometimes Massie could be so stupid!

"No dummy, I didn't _really_ mean that. I was _trying _to get your attention. It's not like I've been talking to you for 20 minutes or anything, trying to ask you for advice…"

"Oh… oops." Massie blushed. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now…What's up?"

"Ugh… never mind, just try paying attention, okay?" Claire let out a sigh, Massie _had _been through a lot. The exile to the trailers, the whole Derrington thing…and apparently Kendra had taken away her credit cards for spending too much in Paris

"So I guess you wouldn't feel like shopping with me…since you can't buy anything. I really need help finding something for Alicia's party."

"Um Kuh-laire… do you think I would wear something _old _to Alicia's party?" Massie felt disgusted even thinking about it. "Of course I'll be shopping for something new; we can totally hit Fifth Avenue. My dad has some work stuff to do there, so we can go shopping. Besides, I'm completely tired of my clothes, I definitely need some new things."

"Oh…I thought your mom-" Claire was cut off.

"Righhttt. I forgot about that. Mom realized the things I bought were _necessities_… like I'm not kidding. So she gave me back my credits. Thank gawd, right? Plus she couldn't _possibly _tell me that I did too much shopping, when she came back with a Harry Winston Vintage Tassel Diamond Necklace. I mean, that cost like more than 10X what I bought."

Claire didn't know what to say. Sometimes she couldn't believe what happened in the Block Estate. She loved her family, but… _come on!_ Who wouldn't wish to be Massie?

"That's great Mass…do you really think we'd be able to shop on Fifth?" Claire was excited at the prospect. It wasn't like she could afford anything though… bummer.

"Of course Claire. I wouldn't just _say _that… jeez. And Claire?"

"Yeah?" Claire raised her eyebrows.

" Don't worry about the money, my mom said it's going to be a present for being good." Massie smirked and rolled her eyes. " And you're like miss goody-two-shoes."

Massie basically read her mind. "Oh, that's really nice of her…but she doesn't have to…"

"Ah-bviously she doesn't have to, but she wants to, alright?"

Claire blushed. "Yeah, okay."

"It's almost dinner and I think dad said we were going out. He's taking us to the Provençal Bistro in Mamaroneck. It's formal so we better get ready."

"Um, okay. But Mass…I was wondering. What's up with you and Dempsey? Are you like, together now? I heard some girls at school talking about you and I didn't-"

"What?! They're already talking?" Massie turned to face Claire. She had been looking for something to wear, but this certainly got her full attention.

"So you _are _going out." Claire was kind of angry that Massie hadn't even told her they had hung out. She thought they were _friends._

"I never said _that. _I just can't believe people would already be talking about us. He's messaged me a couple times, so I've messaged back. But nothing other than that." Massie turned back around and tapped her chin as she glanced over her choices for tonight. "I mean, he suggested going to the pool sometime but I haven't really answered him."

"Oh. Well what are you going to say?" Claire felt a little better; at least Massie seemed to be keeping her informed.

"I don't know." Massie pulled something off a hanger and threw it on her bed. Then she proceeded to grab a pair of shoes and a necklace, three bangles, earrings, and a ring. They were all tossed on the bed.

"These are for you: an ivory Badgely Mischka Platinum Label Babydoll Dress, gold Jimmy Choo Epsie Strappy Sandals – which will go together ah-dorably – and Dominique Cohen jewelry. I'll wear…a geisha Elie Tahari Silk Della Dress with black Stuart Weitzman Delovely Halter Sandals and ah-bviously 'DC' jewelry too.

"Thanks… but Massie. About Dempsey. You should really figure out what you want and tell him or else it's just a waste of his time and yours."

Massie let out a weary sigh. "I know. I just can't decide. I mean, I like him so I guess I should just talk to him."

"It's Derrington, isn't it?" Claire said, fidgeting with the dress zipper.

"For goodness sake," Massie mumbled coming over to help Claire with the dress. "And it's so _NAWT_ about Derrick. He can go hang out with whatever slut he wants."

Claire knew better than to contradict Massie, but deep down she knew Massie wasn't over Derrington and he wasn't over her.

"Besides Kuh-laire, shouldn't you be worrying about your own affairs rather than _mine. _What about Cam? He's sent like 4 texts since you've been here and you haven't returned any of them, what's the deal?

Uh-oh. Claire had definitely hit a sore spot and now she was getting the after effects.

"I…don't know yet," muttered Claire. She walked over to the full-length dressing mirror to see how the dress looked.

"Ex-actly, so I don't need any advice unless I ask for it. Thank you."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry."

"Whatevs. How do I look?"

Claire turned around to face Massie.

"You look…stunning."

Massie smiled, hiding how much that really meant to her.

"Okay all I need is the strawberry margarita glossip girl lip gloss and I'm set. You should probs get the shoes on. Btw, you look ah-mazing. I should be payed to style people!"

Claire blushed. Even though Massie had just praised herself, she had, in her way, complimented Claire.

"Thanks."

"Okay, we better get going."

Massie and Claire double checked their appearances in the mirror and filed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**The Café**

Monday, May 9th

12:09 P.M.

The cafeteria was buzzing with news of Alicia's very extravagant very exclusive birthday party, occurring approximately 3 weeks from today. There wasn't one person who hadn't heard about it or didn't want an invite. Anyone who was anyone was going, and that meant people were willing to do just about anything to score a place at that party.

"Oh-em-gee Leesh! Have you heard the gossip? Some of it's like, ridiculous." Dylan unscrewed the water bottle cap and took a sip.

"I heard this one LBR saying that your party was going to be in _Antarctica._ What an idiot! It's like just above freezing temp. in the summer!" The PC rolled their eyes in agreement.

"It just goes to show you how LBR-ish they can be," said Kristen as she redid her French braid.

"Josh Hotz at 12 o'clock."

The girls at Table 18 new exactly what to do in this position. At the count of three, they all began to laugh hysterically, clinging onto each other for 'support.' Josh saw them laughing as he approached. Grinning, he edged towards the table. The laughter had drawn everyone's attention…_excellent._

"What's up ladies?" Josh smiled and caught Alicia's eye. She winked and smiled back.

"Not too much," replied Massie, hitting his butt as she pretended to recover from laughter.

"Cool. Hey Leesh, thanks for the invite. The boys can all come."

"Perf. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The LBRs at the closest table guffawed at her confidence. There weren't many people who would talk to Josh that way, or any other guy for that matter.

Josh smiled bigger, looking down to collect himself.

"Um, I was wondering if we could go somewhere a little more private. I'm in the trailers and you're in main building so I don't get to see you much. And you sit with the PC…so…"

Massie, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen kicked Alicia under the table. It hurt.

"Uhhh yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the doors in one minute. I just have to get my stuff."

When Josh left the PC huddled together, as did the rest of the caf. Everyone had heard the exchange and were excited to gossip.

"Ehmagod Leesh, tell us _everything_ in art 'kay?" Massie begged. "It'll be worth 20 gossip points." Art was the only class they all had together. Luckily it was the period after lunch. The PC wouldn't have to wait _too_ long for the gossip.

"Of course." Alicia rolled her eyes, her heart beating at super speed. She couldn't wait to be alone with Josh.

Her BFFs whispered good-lucks as she sashayed over to the doors where Josh was waiting. When she reached him he held out his hand for hers. _Awwwwe. _Alicia smiled and took it.

Outside they found a pretty cherry blossom tree and sat under it. Normally Alicia would _never _sit on the ground, but she made an exception this time. In fact, it had never even crossed her mind. Josh meant that much to her. She had finally won what she had been competing for.

They both sat cross-legged, facing each other. Josh looked at her and shyly glanced to the ground.

"This morning was so bor-ing." Alicia said, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah?" said Josh, raising his eyebrows.

"To-tally. Math was… math, my science teacher spits when he talks and my Gym teacher actually expected me to _run._

"That sucks. My morning wasn't too bad in the trailers. You probably need some consoling after those horrible classes" said Josh flirtatiously.

Alicia wasn't expecting this. "Umm, what? I mean… I …uh, yeah definitely."

She was a little light-headed and didn't know what to do. In her head she cursed herself for not coming up with a smart, charming response like she should have. It didn't matter though because what happened next she wouldn't have changed for the world.

"Well I can _definitely_ provide some." Josh looked directly at her eyes and began to lean forward.

_Ehmagod, ehmagod, ehmagod… what do I do?! _Alicia forced out her unconfident thoughts and cleared her head. _Okay, just relax. Lean forward and just give in to my emotions…don't think._ With that last thought she dimmed her eyes and leaned forward. As their lips met Alicia could feel herself floating on cloud nine. Josh had one hand on her cheek and the other on the small of her back. Alicia's arms were wrapped around his neck. The kiss deepened and Alicia could feel his tongue at the small parting of her lips. She didn't think about it and met his tongue with hers. _Ehmagod they were French kissing. _Suddenly they heard screams of LBRs and swoons of jealous girls. They quickly broke apart and looked around, slightly embarrassed to be caught kissing like that, but also a little proud. The gaggles of girls ran for cover, not wanting to be caught spying on them. Alicia and Josh shyly turned to each other, a grin growing on each of their faces. Both of them appeared to be at a loss for words. What could you say after something as ah-mazing as that? Alicia giggled and looked away. She hoped he would kiss her again. Unfortunately the bell rang in that moment, "_Ughh,"_ thought Alicia.

Josh smiled sadly as he stood up. "I guess we have to go in." He held out his hand to help her up. But when she stood up, she was surprised to get a quick peck on the lips. It was certainly a good surprise. She left her eyes closed for a little bit, savoring the feeling.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. And with that they headed toward the entrance. Inside she could basically feel the jealousy oozing from the rest of the student body. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire attacked her in Art. They enjoyed teasing her as she revealed her juicy gossip.

"Ehmagod," whined Kristen. "Why can't I have a hawt boyfriend like that?"

Alicia proudly smirked. She was currently one half of BOCD's IT couple, and everyone was going to know it. Her birthday party was going to be the perfect place for a little extra PA.


	4. Chapter 3

**BOCD**

**Lower Grass Field**

Friday, May 13th

4:41 P.M.

Last year, the Briarwood Tomahawks faced Grayson Academy in the winter soccer finals. The Tomahawks suffered an embarrassing loss. Now the boy's spring soccer team was facing them again. This time, a win meant an automatic berth to next year's finals. The Tomahawks could _not _lose.

"Alright boys," shouted Derrick Harrington, captain of the Tomahawks and resident hawty, "you know what we need to do! Grayson has been bugging us all year about last year's finals and we need to shut them the hell up!"

"YEAHHH!" cheered the team. Cam came over and mussed up his hair.

"This is for nationals!"

"YEAHHH!" everyone threw their fists in the air.

"Tomahawks on three – one, two, three…"

"TOMAHAWKS!"

With that, the team dispersed – first line players stayed on the field while the rest of the team went to go wait on the sidelines. Derrington bumped fists with Cam, Kemp, Chris, and Josh before taking his place in net. As he pulled on his gloves, Derrick looked at the packed stands, searching for one familiar face in particular. At first he was doubtful that she had even shown, but was excited to see that she had.

"Well at least you're not wearing that stupid Grayson scarf."

Everyone could tell that Kristen was still quite bitter about last year's finals.

"I _would _be wearing it but number one, it's _May_ and I wouldn't be wearing a scarf, and number two, this team now represents Briarwood-Octavian Country Day Academy, and I _don't _lose."

"Well I'm glad you have your priorities in order," muttered Kristen as she strained to see over an LBR's head. "Um, ex-use me?

"Yeah?" The girl sitting in Kristen's line of sight turned and came face to face with the Pretty Committee. Once she realized this, she blushed and glanced to the ground.

"Could you _move?_"

"Yeah… um where?"

Kristen wouldn't normally act _as _mean, but when it came to soccer games, nothing else mattered.

"It doesn't matter, just get out of my _way!_"

The girl stood up, completely embarrassed, and moved down several rows.

The spectators were evenly divided. Just about half supported Grayson, and the other half supported BOCD. At almost every point in the game there was cheering as well as jinxing.

"Hey Mass!"

Massie turned to see who was talking. When she saw him she automatically smiled and waved. Her friends rolled their eyes and went back to concentrating on the game.

"Dempsey! Hi! What are you doing here? I thought soccer wasn't really your thing."

Dempsey navigated his way through the crowd and finally made it over to where the PC was sitting on the bleachers.

"Nah, I don't mind it. Besides, I was looking for you."

Alicia giggled and tried to cover it up by putting a hand over her mouth, but she didn't do a very good job of it. Claire, on the other hand, couldn't help but think Dempsey and Massie were all wrong for each other, and that the perfect person was already present and playing on the field.

"Oh?" Massie cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

Derrick picked the wrong time to look up. The ball had been on the other end so he'd thought it would be okay to take a peek at the stands once more. He definitely saw something he didn't like and was caught off guard when the ball went flying past his head. The score was now 2-2.

"Oh crappp," he moaned as the rest of the team cringed.

After that goal, the game was caught in a stale mate. Neither team could find a way to score. The Tomahawks were having an extremely difficult time trying to concentrate and they had no time left. It was time for a shootout.

"Ehmagod. You guys _need _to go down there and support them."

Kristen looked desperately at her friends. "'Kay, there's a short time-out before the shoot out. It's obvious the guys are getting jitters and it's _vital _that they don't. Leesh, Josh would probs appreciate it if you went down there, he's shooting first. Kuh-laire, I know you're all confused about Cam, but he ah-bviously isn't playing his best and I think it's 'cause of you, so if you could just go down there and like, smile or something that would be enough. And Mass, Derrick's reflexes haven't been as good, I've been watching him. So-"

"Um Kristen, I think you _must_ be coming down with something. I am _not_ going down there to play nice with Derrick. He com-puh-leetly _humiliated _me and hasn't even apologized."

Kristen whipped around to face Massie directly. "Yeah Mass, but I thought you _didn't_ want to lose_. _'Cause that's what we're gonna do if you guys don't go down there."

Alicia seemed alright with the plan. She was already prancing down the seats towards Josh. Claire looked distraught.

"Erm… I don't' want to lead him on or anything… I can't just go down and-"

"Kuh-laire, I didn't say you have to pronounce your undying _love _for him, I just said to go down there and make him feel a little better'cause he's gonna be shooting third. Besides you _do _like him, so you're not lying if you mention anything like that."

Claire blushed and fidgeted with the David Yurman Oval Topaz Slip Shank Ring Massie had lent her. "Well, I uh…I don't…"

"JUST _GO_!"

Claire never thought she'd find anyone scarier than Massie when she isn't your friend, but she just did – Kristen during a soccer game.

"And Massie, come on. You even said it yourself, you _don't _lose. More importantly, you don't care what he thinks right? You're not doing it for _his_ benefit; you're doing it for yours…and mine."

"Ughhh…fine. But only because I _never _lose."

"Yesssss," said Kristen, relieved. "You better get going; time-out is only five more minutes.

"Um, Dempsey?"

Dempsey who had quietly stayed out of the conversation took his attention off the game and looked at Massie. "Yeah?"

"I'll just be a sec. But I to-tally want to go with you to the pool tomorrow."

"Really?" Dempsey beamed. "Awesome. How 'bout I meet you there at 1?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Hey look, Fisher."

Cam turned around to see what Derrick was pointing at. He was surprised to see Alicia, Claire, and Massie making there way down the bleachers and onto the field.

"What'd you think they're doing?" asked Cam quizzically.

"I have no idea."

"Hotz!" Alicia ran over and jumped on Josh's back. _Ehmagod. Did I just do that? Ewwww…sweat. Well, he is my boyfriend, and look at all those jealous girls…This is to win._

Alicia smirked and kissed him on the cheek. Josh grinned and spun her around until she ordered him to stop before she puked.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked grabbing his water bottle from the Adidas sports bag.

"Thought I'd come down here and wish my boyfriend good luck before the shoot out. And also…you kind of smell, so I wanted to give you…_THIS_!

With that, Alicia took out her Angel perfume and playfully sprayed it all over Josh.

"You did _not _just do that!" His mouth was left hanging open in shock. When he finally snapped out of it, he dumped his water bottle on the ground and slowly began to approach her. "I. Smell. Like. Perfume. You're so going to get it."

Alicia screamed and tried running the other way. Except it was less of a run, and more of a speed walk/jog. When he got close enough he ran and tackled her making sure not to hurt her. Alicia burst out laughing as he began to tickle her.

"S-s-stop…_giggle…_PLEAASSEE…!"

"Only if you give me a kiss." Josh smiled devilishly.

"Fine…okay…_giggle…_ I'll do it just STOP!"

Josh immediately stopped tickling her, and looked down at her expectantly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hi Cam," whispered Claire shyly. She couldn't look him in the eye so she was content at looking at the ground.

"Hey Claire. What's up?" Cam licked his lips and tried to get a little closer to her.

"Nothin' much. Just this soccer game."

At least Claire took a stab at smiling. No one could blame her for that. Just then, Duh-livia walked by, causing Claire to redden and look back down. She didn't see the evil glare Olivia shot at Cam. It was obvious that she still held a lot of hostility towards him.

"Yeah. I've been playing really badly, I don't know what's wrong…" Cam frowned then softened his face to look at Claire.

"No you haven't!" Claire said, disagreeing. "I'm sure it's really hard under pressure. I thought you guys were playing well."

"Thanks. Too bad we weren't though. They've been kicking our ass all over the place."

"Well, good luck, I'm rooting for you."

Just as she was turning to go Cam grabbed her shoulder. "Wait. Um, how 'bout this… If we win, you come with me to Slice of Heaven. That way it gives me a bigger incentive to shoot better. The team will be there anyway so the PC can come too."

Claire laughed against her will. "Yeah, but isn't your incentive to _win?"_

"Yeah," Cam agreed, "but I'd rather you come to dinner with us, so that's a bigger incentive than winning. With both those incentives, there's basically no chance I could even think of losing. I'd make sure we win."

"Fine, but I still have to talk to Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen."

"Sounds good to me!" Cam's smile reminded her of a watermelon slice, which made her unwillingly giddy. _"I still haven't forgiven him," she thought. _Claire grinned back, and then climbed back up the bleachers to her seat.

* * *

"Hi Derrick." Massie approached him with the friendliest smile she could muster. And seriously, it wasn't easy. She wasn't feeling all that civil.

"Massie." Derrick looked at her questioningly.

"I just wanted to wish you my best. Don't forget you're representing all of BOCD, and we're counting on you."

"Erm…thanks," Derrington mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, okay then." _Thank gawd that was over. _Massie was about to leave when Derrick stepped in front of her. "Listen, I'msorryaboutwhatIsaidbefore."

"Excuse me…what?" _Did he just say what I thought he said…?_

Um, at Skye's party…I blurted out whatever first came to mind without thinking about it. I didn't really mean it."

"Oh, um-"

Derrick rushed on, "I've been meaning to apologize; I've just been kind of caught up with the whole Briarwood-OCD thing. When the guys first came to OCD we were kind of a group. We had to stick together…it's like a guy thing. And I was still pretty raw about what had happened, so I just ran with them."

Massie pondered this for a minute. "Yeah, but you weren't just _running _with the group, you were like _leading_ the group. It's kind of hard to say you were _against _what was happening when you were heading it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not saying I was against it at the time, but I wasn't _really_ leading them. We kinda fed off each other. We were tired of all the drama and just couldn't deal with it, so we made a stupid decision. Although I _did_ enjoy hanging out with the other girls…"

Massie scowled and glared at him. "What-ever."

"I'm _kidding!_" said Derrick earnestly.

"About which part?"

"The last bit. I just said that to annoy you."

Massie curled a lock of hair around her ear and continued to glare at him. "Okay Derrick, whatever you say."

"Come on, it's not like you wouldn't have said the same thing if you were in my position - just to irk me for the fun of it?"

Okay, she had to give him that.

"Do you need me to say it again? I'm sorry, okay? I admit my mistakes! Forgive me!" Derrington put his hands up as if he were under arrest.

Massie debated this in her head. He _had _apologized and said he had made a stupid decision. And maybe she _did _still like him. He looked ah-dorable with his hair all messed up. But wait! What about Dempsey?

"I'll think about it."

"Alright… Shoot!" Derrington looked at the game clock. "I better get to the huddle."

Derrick jogged over to his team.

"Oh, and Derrick?"

Derrick turned around. "Yeah?"

"Save some goals. You are the star goalie after all."

Derrick smiled and wiggled his butt.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

Friday, May 13th

5:30 P.M.

"Ehmagod, we _need _to be 10s." The Pretty Committee stormed into Massie's bedroom in desperation.

"We have like _one_ hour before everyone goes to Slice of Heaven, and we have _no _idea what we're going to wear!" Massie glared at Claire - if looks could kill… "Couldn't you have told us _earlier _that Cam had invited us to come?

"Well... I _kinda_ forgot until after the game… And how was I supposed to know that the rest of BOCD would decide to go?" Claire frowned and plopped herself onto Massie's bed.

"_Apparently_ they had already reserved the whole restaurant."

"Oh…well I didn't know that."

Dylan cut in. "It doesn't really matter now! Let's stop wasting time arguing and get down to business. Like you said Mass, we only have _one_ hour!"

"Yeah, fine…What-evs," grumbled Massie as she threw open her closet door. "Okay, since we're short for time, I _guess _it's okay if you all borrow my stuff… but _don't _spill…'kay?

Claire knew that the comment was mainly aimed at her. Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia turned to stare at her.

"Jeez you guys! I won't spill, okay?"

"Alright Kuh-laire…just making sure. It's not like you've spilt before…right?"

Claire chose not to say anything – it was for the best.

Massie grabbed a whole pile of clothes and threw them on the bed beside Claire. "Okay guys, I think I know what to wear. Leesh, I know you ah-dore Ralph Lauren. Would that be okay?

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Given!"

Massie smiled, "Okay then. You can wear the Ralph Lauren Black Label Peplum Waist Halter in black, the white Kendra Silk Marocain Pants and black Fendi Logo Wedge Pumps. The gold Prada hobo bag you carried earlier would go perfectly. Do your hair half up half down."

"Next. 'Kay Dylan, let's go with… the pale blue and ivory summery paisley Diane Von Furstenberg Enna Seersucker Dress with the Michael Kors woven platform. The Appolita Turquoise Bangle would finish the outfit nicely. You can carry the soft gold Botkier St. Tropez Tote. Your hair looks good, just run through it again with a straightener."

"Kris, you can wear my flame orange Lacoste Pique Halter Dress with the gold Elie Tahari Metallic Thong Sandals and the gold Alex Bittar Tapered Lucite Bangle. Put your hair in a side pony."

"Kuh-laire, the BCBG vapor pink Pintucked Poplin Top would look pur-fect with the Dark Paris Citizens of Humanity Straight-Leg Jeans. The brown Gucci Pop Bamboo Slides would go really well with it. You should probs wear those diamond studs as well. Um, bring the beige and bronze Gustto Lizatti Clutch/Shoulder Bag. Leave your hair as is, it looks good."

"I'll wear…the taupe, yellow, and cream Miss Sixty Ombré Giorgy Dress with Julie Sandlau Small Gold Matte Hoops and cream Salvatore Ferragamo 'Nabucco' Sandals. Then I can bring my metallic Miu Miu Small Matelasse Top Handle Tote! I can just pin up party of my hair and I'm ready to go. Okay everyone…GO!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Westchester, NY **

**Westchester, NY Slice of Heaven Pizzeria**

Friday, May 13th

6:37 P.M.

Now that the Pretty Committee had waited seven minutes past the official 'commencement' of the party, they could enter fashionably and gorgeously late – as always.

"Okay guys. No music this time. Walk in laughing as if we just shared an inside joke and can't help it."

Dylan burped. "_YYoooouuuuuu goottt itttt!"_

Alicia wrinkled her nose. "EW." She rolled her eyes and reached into her purse for her compact mirror. One last appearance check wouldn't be bad before seeing Josh again.

_That's weird. What the hell is this? _Alicia pulled out something that most definitely wasn't her compact mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screeched hucking whatever it was to the ground. "Ehmagawd, ehmagawd, ehmagawd… I can't believe I _touched _it!"

Kristen frowned and took a closer look at the colourful thing Alicia had thrown onto the ground. "Relax Alicia, it's just one of those frog things that stick to walls and stuff."

"How the _hell_ did it get into my purse?"

Claire shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Alicia under her lashes. She was part of the Pretty Committee, but Alicia always kind of scared her. "Um, I think Todd might have put it in there. He's been running around putting them in random places. Sorry 'bout that."

Before Alicia could reply, Massie addressed Claire as her eyes sparkled with acknowledgement. "That was _him_? My mom found some of those and thought they were _real_. Thank _gawd _they aren't. I think we were gonna hire some kind of exterminator."

Everyone looked at each other. Frog exterminator. Wow. Only Kendra, only Kendra.

Massie grinned realizing how stupid that was, and everyone else burst out laughing. Perfect.

Not wanting the moment to diminish before making the most of it, Massie grasped the door handle, still doubled over laughing, and pulled it open. A cool rush of air conditioning hit the girls, momentarily stifling the hot, humid air which had clung to them all day. As they tumbled into the foyer Massie wiped away tears of laughter, while Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia tried to prevent cramping by putting their hands on their hips. Claire chuckled knowingly, smiling and rolling her eyes as if she were slightly embarrassed of them.

When they had finally managed to calm down, it dawned on them that the whole restaurant was looking at them. Apparently the coach had been talking to the crowd. Oops. Ah well. This was how they liked it.

"Do you see them?" questioned Claire, searching the restaurant as inconspicuously as she could.

"Be cool Kuh-laire. They want _us_ back, remember? Not the other way around," replied Massie through her teeth. "Actually," she said as she lengthened her neck, "I think I see… oh… er-"

"What? Who?" Claire peeked in the same direction. Two-for-two. Massie didn't seem to be thinking about Dempsey at all. The last comment _had_ to be a reference to Cam and _Derrick_, not Dempsey.

Claire realized why Massie had been hesitant about finishing her sentence. There he was. Cam - wearing a BOSS White Stripe Dress Shirt over DIESEL 'ZAF T0Z' Slim Fit Jeans, looking a bit uncomfortable – as if his mom had forced him to wear the shirt – but otherwise handsome as always. As was expected, his beat-up leather jacket was on scene, slung over the back of his chair. And there, beside him, giggling with her hand on his shoulder was…Olivia. If there were ever a time that Claire would curse, this would be it.

Massie glanced at Claire seeing how she would take it.

_Well fine_, thought Claire. _He just made my decision wayyy easier._ "Whatever," she said taking a breath and blowing it out. "He is so D2M." It was totally unlike Claire to say something like that, but at times like these she needed to draw from Massie's power and confidence and use it to help herself from getting broken up about it… or totally destroyed. Unfortunately, her words didn't match what she was feeling inside. He had given her hope…then completely crushed it _and _her. Figures.

Massie smiled and put a comforting hand on Claire's shoulder.

Claire took a breath and vigorously shook her head trying to physically remove all thoughts from her head.

Meanwhile…

"Would you _stop?!_" Cam frowned and picked off Olivia's hand as if it was a piece of dung. "What are you _laughing_ about anyway? Where did you come from?"

"What do you _mean_ where did I come from?" Olivia's forehead creased with faux-worry as she tilted her head to the side in questioning.

"I _mean_ where did you come from?"

"Nah, what he really means is what the _hell_ are you doing here? You just suddenly appeared and draped yourself around Cam. He _broke up _with you if you didn't forget." Kemp smirked with his eyebrows raised as if she was one of the most ridiculous people he'd ever met – which she was. He himself wasn't that smart, but he wasn't _that _stupid either. Her house had been good to skateboard at, but that was about it. Sometimes the girls had been a bit too creepy, even for a _somewhat_ perverted boy like himself.

Josh, Plovert, and Derrick laughed under their breath. Cam looked a little sorry for her.

"Dude. No need."

Kemp side-glanced at Cam with his eyebrows still raised. "Fine man, but I think it _was_ needed."

Cam shot Kemp another glare. Kemp innocently put up his hands in defeat.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Cam looked at Olivia, realizing with a shock that her eyes had filled with tears. Just as he was about to say something, she stopped him.

"No, it's okay Cam. I get it. I'll go." Olivia swiftly stood up and shoved the chair in, dashing off to the washroom. Strawberry and Kori saw her and ran after her.

Cam put his head in his hands with frustration.

"Woah," said Plovert. "She might not be very bright…or not bright at all, but by golly," he said with an exaggerated swing of his arm, "that girl can act. Don't feel bad man. She was playing you."

Cam lifted his head slightly. "You think?"

"Dude, yeah. But I don't think, I know. I saw her hooking up with Paul Danno yesterday at the park."

Cam's head sprung up. "What?"

"Yeah. I wonder what she's doing over here."

"I think I can guess," said Josh, peering over Cam's shoulder. The rest of the boys turned to see what he was looking at.

At the far end of the restaurant, the Pretty Committee was seated shooting Claire apologetic looks and exchanging what appeared to be comforting words. Put two and two together and…It finally clicked for Cam.

"Frick. You think…?"

Too bad Claire hadn't stuck around to witness the conversation.

"Looks like it dude." Josh gave Cam his own comforting look.

"_Girls. _Knowing them, they probably spent all day planning it. Notice how Kori and Strawberry seemed to be paying us no attention and then quickly sped off after Olivia when she 'suddenly' got up out of the seat?" spat Derrick with a hint of resentment. Wonder what that was about. Perhaps Derrick had suffered problems with someone other than Massie Block; problems which had made his previous difficulties completely insignificant in comparison. Maybe this was why he had returned Massie to her pedestal – worth protecting and completely coveted.

Cam was much more worried about what Olivia had done then he let on. Claire might never forgive him for this. From what she saw…Well, he wouldn't go there. Claire _had _to forgive him. Hopefully once she heard his side of the story everything would be all and well…hopefully.


	7. Chapter 6

**Westchester, NY **

**Slice of Heaven Pizzeria **

Friday, May 13th

8:22 P.M.

The loud pounding of _Love Lockdown _filled Claire's ears; but even that couldn't keep him out of her head. She could feel herself trying to get lost in the music, trying to lose control. That's all she wanted to do now. He didn't care about her. It was all just a game. Then, suddenly, she stood up and dumped her purse onto the seat. With a fixed gaze, she strode meaningfully toward the middle of the restaurant where there was a large lit dance floor. Earlier she had sat in the booth admiring it, looking at how the whole floor was glass supported by mirrors inserted strategically inside. But it wasn't something to be admired. Why was she acting so stupidly? Why did she even care? Cam wasn't going out with her; he could do whatever the hell he wanted…That's right – whatever the _hell_ he wanted. She was going to dance, and she was going to have a _damn _good time doing it.

Multicolored lights shone from below, illuminating all the faces of the crazy, sweaty dancers above. Massie turned away from Dempsey, telling him that she was going to get a drink. She was surprised to see that one of the illuminated faces was Claire… dancing…on the dance floor. What a novel idea. She smiled looking quizzically at her. When Massie finally caught her gaze, Claire just shrugged and kept on dancing. Massie wondered what that was about. About ten minutes earlier, Claire had flat out refused to dance, but now…she was dancing. With someone who definitely wasn't Cam. Massie peered closer, trying to figure out who it was that _was _dancing with her. But before she could put a face to the boy with spiky blonde hair, a warm hand was softly placed on her shoulder.

Massie laughed. "Dempsey, I _said _I would only be a min-" As she turned around, she realized that it wasn't Dempsey.

Two caramel, puppy dog eyes looked softly back at her, trying to hold her gaze. Then with an exasperated sigh, he took his hand off her shoulder and looked down. "Hah. Dempsey, really?"

Massie also looked down, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. But wait. She was the _alpha_. Who was he to make her feel _anything? _ "Oh," she said with her face rearranged to look disappointed, "it's you. My bad. I _thought_ you were Dempsey."

"Whatever," he muttered, looking past her.

Massie didn't know what to feel. Part of her just wanted to yell at him and tell him to leave her alone. He had done enough already. She was finally moving on with Dempsey, who was, bee-tee-dubs, totally HART. But then again so was he; which was part of the reason why she had a strange urge to grab his hand and apologize for snapping at him, and ask him what he wanted. Not knowing what to say, she turned around and headed back to the dance floor, too flustered to remember the drink.

"No… sorry… wait!" Massie felt him grab her shoulder again, more anxiously this time. She blew out her breathe and glared up under her eyelids. Then she turned around and faced him again.

"What?" she said wearily.

"I didn't mean to say that. About Dempsey, I mean. I just… I-"

"You what?" Massie knit her eyebrows.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I can't believe you're hanging out with that _plug_."

Massie rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and turned around, stomping back towards the dance floor.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that either…Well actually, I did, but that's not the point. Massie! Please! Wait!"

Massie shook his hand off her shoulder and whipped around to glare at him. "What Derrick! WHAT?"

He seemed to shrink back under the blazing gaze of her amber eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have!" she snapped.

"It just came out. I wasn't thinking."

"What-ever. I'm so over this."

Derrick looked at her, analyzing her appearance and the way she rubbed her arms even though it was actually really hot. "I don't believe you. Not at all. I think that's why you're having so much trouble trying to answer him."

Massie frowned. "What. Are you. _Talking._ About?"

"Don't think I don't know." Derrick smirked with his head cocked to the side. "He asked to hang out with you, and you said you were _busy. _Way to let him down easy."

"Um, news-flash. I'm going to the pool with him tomorrow." Massie grinned fluttering her eyelashes devilishly.

He was caught off guard, but swallowed whatever he was feeling and stared right back at Massie's self righteous gaze. "Yeah? Then why wouldn't you agree to be his _girlfriend_?"

Massie was caught on that one. "How do _you _know?" she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper. She glanced side to side trying to see if anyone had heard.

Derrick rose his eyebrows with fake astonishment. "What? Does no one else know?"

"Shut up," Massie hissed. "That's none of your business."

Derrick sighed and relaxed his features. "Relax. I overheard him asking you when you were on the dance floor."

"Yeah, well… You didn't tell anyone else did you?" Massie demanded with wide eyes, trying to decipher if he was telling the truth or not.

"No, for your information, I didn't. Not that it's something I would _want _to tell anyone anyways."

When Massie decided she was satisfied with his answer, she finally relaxed and peered up at him. Huh. She hadn't noticed that he had grown quite a bit.

"Yeah? And why's that?"

Derrick looked up tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Do you really think I'd want to tell everyone that you guys were actually, possibly going out? Maybe - after I got _myself_ to accept it."

Massie was about to reply, but stopped abruptly. "What?"

Derrick looked at her sadly. "Listen, I'm sorry – about everything. When I said it at the field, I meant it. I made a _mistake_, a _huge_ mistake. But I can't change the past; I can only make the future."

Massie shifted uncomfortably and swallowed, her alpha exterior completely diminished. "What do you mean, what do you want?"

Derrick looked directly into her amber orbs and grabbed her hands. "I-"

"Hey Massie, what's taking so long?" Dempsey stumbled out of the inner circle of dancers, laughing, right until he saw Derrick and Massie. "Oh."

Massie immediately removed her hands from Derrick's grasp and wiped her hands along her dress. "Um, nothing. I uh- I was just… we were just…nothing."

When no one said anything, she decided that she had to do something. It was way too uncomfortable. She moved towards Dempsey not allowing herself to look at Derrick. She knew that it would bug her for the rest of the night, but it was no longer the time or the place.

"Um, okay." Dempsey smiled pretending to be unaware. He walked backwards, pulling Massie towards the middle of the dance floor. It was a slow dance, so he placed her arms around his neck. Then, before they completely disappeared into the crowd, he caught Derrick's pained gaze, and shot him a look that would have frozen the entire earth if everyone had been looking. Remember, Dempsey was only _pretending_ to be unaware. Hmmm… Humpty-Dempsey's got game.

Derrick squeezed his eyes shut and put his balled fist to his forehead. He spun around on his heels and walked towards the exit. That SOB was going to see that everyone had their place, and he was in the wrong one.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! I'm soooooooooo sorry I took so long to update. I'm a liar.

It's been a while, so I hope school is going well for everybody! It's alright, but I'm missing summer :( On the brightside it's almost my birthday!

I didn't edit this chapter, but I thought I should post it because it's been so long. Things have taken a sadder turn of events but think opposite of the calm before the storm. Haha... if that makes sense. Probably not.

I _will_ try to update ASAP, but knowing me it could be a while. Please don't get mad. But, maybe if I get lots of reviews, I'll want to update sooner... get my drift? ;)

Oh... almost forgot. I started another story... a while ago. The pairing is kind of weird, but I'd really like it if you guys gave it a chance and just read the first chapter. Thanks so much!

Love,

babii-brunette-x


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Boy chapter. Beware: They swear. (Haha rhymed :P) They're a _little _less innocent than they seem when they're around the girls. And when I say little, I mean _a lot_. Except Kemp who's always like this – gotta love him. It's got a little more T aspect to it in this chapter (inappropriate words/phrases), so if you're not really into that kind of thing, this chapter isn't absolutely necessary to read.**

* * *

**Harrington Residence **

**Living Room/ Kitchen **

Saturday, May 14th

11:30 A.M.

"Dude, so remind me again. Why the _fuck_ are we going to the swimming pool and skipping out on practice? Coach may kiss the ground you walk on, but he's sure as hell going to kick my ass."

After sparing Plovert a quick side-glare, Derrick fell back onto his stark white leather couch and let out an exasperated huff. " 'Kay first off, coach doesn't do any of that shit – he's a constant pain in my ass, I just don't _whine_ about it like the rest of you pansies; and second, it doesn't matter why I want to go, as a friend you should go without question."

Chris snorted and downed another cup of protein shake. But just as he was about to make his extremely intelligent response – or lack thereof - Cam cut in. "Yeah, what's the big deal? It's one practice."

Josh raised his eyebrows and made his way over to Chris who was standing behind the kitchen counter. "If I remember correctly, the last time anyone mentioned skipping, you basically bit their head off saying that it would let down our team and all that shit. Since when were you alright with skipping?"

Kemp smirked and reached for a piece of marbled biscotti. "Since Claire was basically seen by the whole school grinding with Logan-effing-Steele."

Cam turned his head to glower at him. "_When_ are you going to learn? Time and place man, time and place."

"Whatever all-knowing-master-san. You know it's true. I'd be surprised if she even remembers your name."

Kemp took a bite of the biscotti and set it back down. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I can predict how your next conversation will unfold. You'll do about ten minutes of groveling - because that's what you do with a girl you totally fucked up with and can't quite let go of - and Claire will reply with, 'I'm sorry, who are you?' Enter Logan who laughs and takes her hand. They walk away and you're left alone, wallowing as usual."

Chris put his hand to his mouth to muffle the outpour of laughing. "Ouch man, that's _harsh_. Even by your standards."

Kemp stood up from the kitchen counter walked over to the couch across from Derrick, and dropped down onto it, putting his hands behind his head. "I tell it like it is. You can hate me for it, or you can love me for it." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently and turned to look back at Cam. "Or both."

Cam, using all his will power, ignored Kemp's most current ass-comment, and responded to his first sentence. "They _weren't _grinding; and anyway," he said cutting off Kemp's next flippant remark, "the team needs to do a bit of catch-up. They haven't been keeping up with us, and this way, they'll get more attention and be able to actually improve."

Everyone seemed to mull this over and found that they couldn't deny it.

"Yeah, I guess," said Josh. He didn't really need much convincing. Alicia was going to be there... in a bikini. Enough said.

He glanced at the clock. "So when are we going then?"

"Yeah, when?" repeated Kemp, staring expectantly at Derrick. "After lunch I guess?"

Derrick squinted his eyes and cocked his head. "I'm pretty sure you guys just ate through my entire pantry. And you still want lunch?"

"Um, buddy. Stupid question." Cam walked by the couch and patted Derrick's shoulder.

Derrick stood up, exhaling. "Yeah, I guess we'll go after lunch then."

* * *

As they were about to leave, Chris posed another question. "Wait, what are we going to tell Coach?"

"We'll deal with that the next time we see him."

Chris looked a little unsettled. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I was out for a while last year and that _really_ sucked. Last time somebody skipped they were benched for like three games."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Don't get your knickers in a knot. He's not going to bench the five best players on the team. That would just be stupid."

Upon hearing this, Chris relaxed. It was true.

* * *

Derrick's phone vibrated, notifying him that he had received a text message. Opening the garage door, he pulled out his phone and gazed down at the screen.

**Dempsey:** stalking isnt cool. u dumpd M & she dsnt want u neway.

"That. little. _bitch_."

All Cam could hear was quiet mutterings – a few swear words here, a few swear words there. Derrick's face had suddenly gone dark red – the same red it turned when he was about to pulverize the Philips Academy soccer team captain two games ago. This was the out-of-control Derrick – the one you _definitely_ didn't want to anger, much less come in contact with at all. Cam reluctantly walked towards him. "What's up?"

"Who the _fuck_ does he think he is?"

Explosion not diverted. "Who the fuck does _who_ think he is?"

"That piece of shit is all up on his high horse thinking he's some mighty bull-crap. The funny thing is he actually thinks he stands a chance. What a joke."

Cam furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, what? Slow down, I don't-"

Derrick laughed darkly. "And to think I was going to do it softly. Nobody was going to get hurt – it was going to be quick and painless. He would come to the realization that she wasn't really his type, and she would realize that he _definitely_ wasn't her type. Everything would be fine and dandy."

The volume of Derrick's voice had escalated, and the other guys had caught notice. Josh walked over to Cam with a questioning look on his face. "What the hell is he babbling about?"

Cam shrugged. "I have _no _idea."

"But no. He had to go and play the arrogant bastard who's got his head stuck up his ass. Well fine. I'm going to make this as slow and tortuous as possible. By the end of it, when he's left with nothing, he'll wish he never came back from Sri Lanka, or wherever the hell he was."

Chris, tired of being out of the loop, snatched the Motorokr E8 from Derrick's hand and found his way back to incoming text messages. Josh, Kemp, and Cam crowded around him trying to get a look at the screen while Derrick walked up and down, still fuming.

Realization donned on them.

Josh grimaced, taking off his cap and running his hand through his hair, Cam rubbed his forehead in thought, and Chris silently placed the phone on the metal ledge outside Derrick's garage. In what appeared to be mid-thought, Derrick grabbed the phone and swiftly began texting. He was just about to finish the sentence – 'Suck my dick ass-hole,' when Kemp yanked it out of his hands.

"What the _fuck_ man. I am so not in the mood." Derrick scowled at him, trying to swipe for it. Kemp put the phone behind his back, and put his other hand forward, making a stop gesture.

"Just listen, man!"

Derrick made a gallant effort to grab the phone by lunging at Kemp, but Kemp wrestled out of his grasp.

"JUST LISTEN!"

Derrick eased up, breathing heavily. Although he was sending daggers Kemp's way, Kemp continued."If you want to get him back, that's one thing, but if you're planning to win Massie back for good, that's another."

Derrick clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"You're going about it the wrong way. You could definitely make a mess of his life, openly and tauntingly, but would Massie go for that? I'm thinking not."

Derrick was about to cut in, but Kemp put up a silencing finger. "What you need to do is be nice to him."

Derrick snorted. "Yeah? Should I go buy him some chocolates then? Ugh, but the problem is, truffles or fudge…hmmm… "

Kemp hardened his expression. "No. Not like that. I mean, do it. Break down his life. But do it under a disguise. Try to be as nice as possible. Act like the victim if or when he's mean to you. But underneath that, work at him. If I know people like I know I know people, he'll end up ruining his own life; you'll just guide him along."

Derrick stood motionless for a while, comprehending what Kemp had said. Then he frowned with a disgusted look on his face. "Kemp, you are probably the most fucked-up person I will ever meet… But holy shit, that's _genius_ man." Derrick's frown slowly turned into a smirk.

Kemp nodded with a haughty grin. "I know."

After a few moments of silence, Cam announced what basically everyone had been thinking. "That's great guys, diabolical I would say, but I'm frickin' _starving_."

"Yeah." Josh chimed in. "Sounds good, but let's get going." Chris guided Derrick and Kemp forward, chuckling to himself. "This is going to be an interesting afternoon."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I dislike this chapter, but I'm really tired so I don't care... that much. I would understand if you're mad at me... I'm mad at myself. But even so, make me happy and review :) Please! insert pouty puppy dog look Oh yeah, haven't edited either. Oops. It's got some paragraph blending going on. Please ignore. Haha.  
**

**Love,**

**babii-brunette-x**


End file.
